


Happy father's Day

by Anime_kingdom1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Father's Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_kingdom1/pseuds/Anime_kingdom1
Summary: Some su father day stories
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Steven was eating a sandwich by himself as the gems was out for the day

"Hey baby" Spinel said walking up to steven, making him look at her and smile

"heh hey beautiful, what's up" steven asked her as he placed his sandwich down so he could talk to her.

Spinel took an deep breath and smile as she had pulled a card out of her gem, giving it to steven "H-here"

Steven was confused as he looked at the card and saw it said 'HAPPY FATHER'S DAY' in bold letters "father's day? Why are you giving me this ca..." Steven asked but stopped mid question and his eyes widened and he look at spinel and saw that she was holding her currently flat stomach, her eyes was filled with tears but she had a large happy smile on her face as she nodded her head to him

"T-that right s-steven" spinel had cried out happily as she looked at him

Steven smiled brightly and got up and hugged spinel as could feel his eyes getting blurry with tears as the two of them had started crying together out of pure joy


	2. Chapter 2

Greg walked up the stair after working all day at the car wash, he let out a tried sighed and opened the door, wanting to lay down and sleep since his son wasn't there at home anymore. 

"hey Greg" the gems called out as they was sitting around the place talking 

"Hey dad" steven called out to his dad

"hey guys, steven" he said with a lazy wave as he went up the stairs but stopped midway "wait steven? he said to himself, confused as he went back downstairs and saw Steven standing near the counter "STEVEN!" Greg said as he ran to Steven 

Steven smile and walked up to his dad and hugged him tightly

Greg had pulled back to look at him worried "steven why are you here!? Is everything okay!? Are you in trouble! Do you need some money?" he asked him as he should of been traveling instead of being here.

"Dad calm down" Steven smiled as he looked at him "I had came by to tell you happy father's day dad, you are the best father I could ever ask for" he said as hugged greg tightly 

Greg smile happily and hugged steven back with tear filled eyes "thank you steven, I love you so much" he said happily as he was proud of the man Steven was turning into. 

"Heh if you not to tried, why don't we talk for a bit" Steven said making greg smile and nod. 

"Heh sure buddy, we can talk for as long as you like" greg smile as the two of them had walked outside to the porch


End file.
